Una estrella fugaz muy especial
by Sakudlpm
Summary: una sonrisa, un abrazo.. y una etrella fugaz poco común la harán recordar una promesa muy especial... SS! one-shot....lean y dejen review, pease!


Una estrella fugáz muy especial.

por Sakura-dlpm

--

Ayer cuando mi dia no iba bien... y tenia ganas de llorar...

una sonrisa, un abrazo, y un recuerdo me alegraron y me cambiaron mi visón de un mal dia:

yo no sonreia... no como normalmente lo hacía...  
y mi amigo lo notó... me vio a los ojos y me preguntó:

-_que tienes? que pasó?  
-nada_ - le mentí... no podía decirle la verdad.. solo lo preocuparía.  
_-no te creo... pero no me digas si no quieres hacerlo_. - me dijo mientras me abrazaba. - _pero lo que sea que pase... olvidalo...sonrie... se felíz. _

sus palabras me sorprendieron, sobre todo por que no insitió en saber que me pasaba, como lo harían muchas personas...

...simplemente me abrazó... y me dio animos.

aún cuando ni siquiera nos conociamos bien... tan solo la semana pasada habíamos comenzado a ser amigos... era una persona extraña... incluso parecía conocerme de años y no dias.

y mientras nos acompañabamos con nuestro mutuo silencio y mirábamos el cielo... por un momento creí ver que la luna me sonreía...

-_imposible _- pensé... la luna no puede sonreir.  
-_lo viste tu también?_ - me preguntó mi amigo - _la luna nos sonrió..._

pero no tuve tiempo de responderle... pues una estrella fugáz atravezó el cielo... y una imagen surcó mi mente... tan efímera como la estrella:

la imagen era de él... de él abrazándome... dándome animos... justo igual que mi amigo minutos antes...

y entonces lo recordé... recordé lo que él dijo:  
que cuando estubiera triste y aunque el ya no estubiera allí presente conmigo... que me acordara de el... y de sus palabras... que sonriera y olvidara lo que me aquejara, que todo iría bien.. sin importar que tan mal estara.

y entonces, cuando la estrella fugáz aun se veía en el cielo... desee ser feliz, sonreir... aunque me costara hacerlo... por que tenía que cumplir una promesa... la promesa que le hice a él...cuando la luna había sonreido por última vez.

-_que linda sonrisa..._ - me dijo mi amigo, haciendo que volteara a verlo - _yo sabía que me recordarías.  
_  
fue entonces que lo vi... vi quien era en verdad... vi sus ojos ámbar y comencé a llorar...

-_tu... eres... eres tú!..._ - dije apenas mientras lagrimas resplandecían al bajar por mis mejillas -_no es posible... tu...  
_-_yo hace tiempo que me fui, verdad_? - me interumpió... - _lo se, pero tu me nescesitabas... ya no me recordabas, no eras felíz.  
_  
no sabía que decir... él estaba allí frente a mi!

-_no digas nada... pero solo no borres la sonrisa de tu rostro... lo prometiste... recuerdas?_ - me dijo como leyendo mis pensamientos...

el estaba ahí... yo no lo podía creer... como es que no me había dado cuenta antes?  
su rostro no era el mismo... ni su voz ni su nombre... pero sus ojos... Dios! como es que no lo había notado!  
él había regresado... yo lo había olvidado.. a el y a su promesa... y vino a recordarmelo... a hacerme sonreir otra vez... a hacerme feliz...

-_siempre que me nescesites vendré... no intentes verme fisicamente... por que en tu corazón es donde estaré... pero no dejes de sonreir._ - me dijo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas y me abrazaba... - _no me olvides mi Cerezo, no olvides ser feliz.  
_  
y entonces miré el cielo... y la estrella fugáz seguía allí!  
es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido...para recordarme una promesa que había dejado en el olvido...

él me sonrió... y se despidió...una vez más...

en ese momento la estrella fugáz siguió su camino... llevandose con ella un deseo que se había cumplido y un hermoso reencuentro.

Ahora se que el sigue aqui... recordandome que tengo que ser feliz... ayudandome sin que me de cuenta... como lo hacía cuando aun vivía...

Tengo un angel guardián, cuidandome desde las estrellas pero viviendo en mi corazón... y ahora... jamás lo volveré a olvidar, es una promesa.

--

waaaaaaaa amo escribir! y ia se me había olvidado... no se por que... pero me dieron ganas de escribir algo... y aki está!

yo se que he dejado olvidada mi hitoira: Eternity Dreams... pero es solo que me hábía quedado estancada allí... sin imaginación... pero he decidido retomarla muy pronto... mientras tanto aki les dejo un pedazito de mi creatividad... esta historia es la mas corta que he hecho en mi vida... al principio no era de SCC.. pero dije.. ¿por que no? asi que aqui está:

100 Sakura-DLPM!

bueno.. si kieren dejar un review... está bien!

se kuidan! y que tengan unas felices vacaciones.


End file.
